AMU'S KIDNAP, IKUTO'S TEARS
by sexyanimegurl
Summary: Amu has been kidnaped! ikuto is to her rescue but soon enough somthin happens to amu that makes ikuto shead tears...


Amu's Kidnap, Ikuto's Tears

Amu walks into bedroom.

"Ehh…I'm so tired…what a day…at least I saved 3 x-eggs today." Amu says as she lays on her bed.

"Amu-chan, don't u have a guardian meeting today?" Ran ( her chara) says while hovering over her.

"Nah…I don't feel like going today." Amu mumbles as she pulls her pillow over her face.

"I bet Tadase-kun will be very unhappy if you're not there Amu-chan…" Su says as she puts her hands on her cheeks.

Amu quickly sits up. "The prince?" Amu imagines Tadase's cute yet sad expression.

"_Hinamori-san…"_

Amu then runs out of room and heads straight to the guardians meeting. Her charas followed her.

"Tadase-kun! Sorry I'm late, everyone!" Amu says while out of breath.

Amu looks around. No one was there except for Tadase.

"Hinamori-san! I'm glad you came." Tadase says as he gets up from his seat.

"T-Tadase-kun, where is everybody?" Amu questioned.

"Oh, we don't have a meeting today, I just told your charas there was a meeting today so you would come. I wanted to talk to you about something." Tadase says as he walks over to Amu.

"What do you want to tell me Tadase-kun?" Amu asks.

Tadase grabs her hand and walks her over to the meeting table.

"Um, Hinamori-san…do you want to…go out sometime…this week?" Tadase asks clenching her hands with his.

Amu lightly blushed. "S-Sure…"

Tadase put on a big smile. "Great!"

Amu smiled then checked her watch. "Ahh! I have to go babysit my sister today!" Amu gets up from table. "Bye, Tadase-kun!" Amu runs out.

"_Ahh! How could I forget!"_ Amu thought.

On her way to her house, she hears a violin play.

"_A violin? Ikuto…?"_ Amu thought

She looks around to find where the sound was coming from. Then she spots Ikuto sitting on a tree branch. Ikuto notices Amu and stops playing.

"Why are you here? Stalker…" Ikuto says as he puts away his violin.

"Urgg! I'm not a stalker! I was on my way to my house when I heard that violin of yours!" Amu explains.

"Oh…" Ikuto says as he jumps off of the tree branch. Then he faces Amu. "Let's go…"

"Hunh?" Amu is confused.

"He's walking you home." Yoru says hovering over Amu.

As Ikuto was walking Amu home…

"…Why were you in such a big rush earlier…?" Ikuto asks.

" I forgot I had to babysit my sister tonight." Amu explains.

"Oh…where were you coming from?" Ikuto asked as he looks back at Amu.

"Tadase wanted to tell me something." Amu mumbles.

"Oh…Tadase, hunh?" Ikuto mumbles.

They arrive at Amu's house.

"Thanks." Amu says.

Ikuto bends down and holds out his arms.

"What are you doing?" Amu says confused.

Two cat ears popped up on Ikuto's head. "I'll carry you to your balcony."

"_Hunh?"_

Ikuto grabbed Amu's arm and pulled her back into his arms.

"_!?"_

Ikuto leaps up to her balcony with Amu in his arms.

"Was that so bad?" Ikuto says with a smirk.

"You really didn't need to do that!" Amu says. There was a sudden pause.

"So…what did you and Tadase talk about?" Ikuto questions.

"That's none of your buisness!" Amu says while blushing a little.

"None of my buissness…hunh?" Ikuto mumbled. He suddenly turns around and hugs Amu. " Then I'll make it my buissness…" Ikuto whispers to Amu.

Amu was frozen. She didn't know what to do.

"Remember when I said that I was interested in you at the park couple days ago?" Ikuto says.

(Flashback)

Amu: Why can't you just leave me alone!

Ikuto: I can't leave you alone…I'm interested in you…

(flashback over)

"B-But you were teasing me!" Amu explains.

"….I may have made that out to be a joke but…I was serious." Ikuto says. Ikuto holds her tightly. Amu blushes then pushes him away.

"Y-Yeah right!"Amu says blushing lightly.

Ikuto was shocked for a moment then grabbed Amu's arm, pulled her back and kissed her. When Ikuto was still kissing, Amu was in shock and self conscious. Then she felt his tong rub against hers. Amu suddenly snaps back into reality and pushes him away.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu says while wiping her mouth. "Go away!"

Ikuto turned. "See you…Amu…" then he flees.

Amu watched as he leaps from house to house. Then Amu felt a presence behind her. Her 3 charas hovering behind her with flushed faces.

"Oh, Amu-chan!" all three charas says.

"You- You guys!" Amu says blushing.

All of a sudden a dark figure appears behind Amu.

"Amu-Chan! Look out!!" all three charas yelled.

Amu looks behind her. Then dark figure grabs her and flees with her.

"Amu-chan!"

(meanwhile)

"Nya!! X3 Ikuto!! What are you thing about?" Yoru asks.

Ikuto is walking through city streets thinking of what happened at Amu's house.

"Ikuto! Look!!" Yoru says while pointing up.

Ikuto looks up and saw a dark figure leaping from building to building carrying something. When Ikuto saw a head of pink hair, he knew it was Amu and started to worry.

"Yoru…!"

"nya!"

Ikuto transforms with Yoru and changed into "Black Lynx". Ikuto leaps from building to building chasing after Amu and dark figure.

(meanwhile)

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!" Amu barked.

Suddenly, the dark figure kissed Amu. Amu then swallows pill (poison) that he gave her while mouth to mouth. Seconds later, Amu passes out, she is effected by poison. The dark figure continued to kidnap her. Suddenly, a giant cat claw hovered over dark figure. The claw kept on slashing at him. He turned around and saw Ikuto catch up to them. Ikuto slashes his claw at dark figure one more time, it hits dark figure. Dark figure and Amu are falling. Ikuto hurried to catch Amu. Ikuto caught Amu and set her down on ground. Amu was still pasted out, Ikuto changed back to normal.

"Amu…" Ikuto says while lightly tapping her cheek. She didn't wake. Amu was turning purple. Ikuto began to worry. He kept on tapping on her cheek while she lay in his lap. "Amu…!"

"She want wake up." says the Dark Figure.

Ikuto looked at him and glared. "…what did u do to her…?"

"I poisoned her." He smirks. "The only way to save her is the antidote."

"You mean this…?" Ikuto points to the glass bottle that Yoru is holding.

"?!"

Ikuto then character changed. His giant claw appears.

The Dark Figure was frightened and flees.

Ikuto changed back into his normal self and turns his attention to Amu.

"Yoru, give her the antidote" Ikuto orders.

After Yoru gave Amu the antidote, nothing happened. Amu was still passed out and purple.

Ikuto begins to worry more.

"Ikuto, nothings happening, the antidote isn't working." Yoru says.

Ikuto held her in his lap and begins to shake her. He yells out her name.

"Amu! Amu!"

Amu still unresponsive.

"No…No!" Ikuto yells as he look up at sky.

Seconds later, Amu was conscious and her she could only crack her eye lids open a little, she still couldn't move, she was still weak.

"_Unn….what happened?"_ Amu thinks to herself.

Then Amu looks up and sees ikuto, but Amu's vision was blurry so she couldn't see him very well.

"_Ikuto?"_

Then she felt a drop of water hit her face.

"_Is it raining?"_

She opened her eyes a little bit, her vision was a little better, and she saw Ikuto with tears running down his face. She was shocked. Then she remembers that a dark figure kidnapped her.

"_Did….Ikuto save me…? After I rejected him and pushed him away..? He still saved me..?"_

Amu closed her eyes again.

"_Ikuto…"_

Ikuto then sat her up against him and held her tightly. He rubbed his head against hers. He still had tears running down his face. "I love you…" he whispers. "I love you so much….please….don't die on me!"

Ikuto held her even tighter.

Amu was shocked and flustered. Her heart was pounding rapidly to Ikuto's sweet words. "Ikuto…I…!"

She was trying to find the strength to open her eyes completely. She opens them. Then she mumbles, "Ikuto…"

Ikuto then stopped and looked down at Amu with tear still running down his face.

"A-Amu—"'

Amu suddenly put her hands on Ikuto's face and pressed her lips against his. Ikuto was shocked for a moment. Amu then ends the kiss and says, "I love you."

Ikuto paused then smiled and hugged her. "I love you too."

They kissed.

Minutes later, while Ikuto was leaping from building to building in the night's sky carrying the sleeping Amu in his arms, he looked at her and smiled then whispered to her, "Ai sora"

_Ai Sora_ is the the most passionate and strongest way to say "I love you" in japan. -

Thank you for reading!! Hope you liked it!! XDDDD


End file.
